


Trust

by bertholdtfruitbar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Avengers AU, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertholdtfruitbar/pseuds/bertholdtfruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about Civil War......

"Do you trust me?"

Of all the things he's been asked, that had been the oddest. The soldier was unsure of what to say to her, or what she expected his answer to be. He could feel the air thicken with anticipation of an answer he might not have, but he would do his best to answer. Did he trust her? Of course, Meyrin was his friend-his comrade. ~~_His love._~~

What was he supposed to say? Minutes passed by, and he opted to keep silent on the manner. This was not something he wanted to discuss at the moment, but he knew what she was thinking. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth, Bardroy."

"Really? You're asking now?"

Meyrin shrugged, curled up next to a wall as they plotted their next move. "We are about to try and rescue your friend from prison, who by the way has killed thousands upon thousands of people. Yet, you trust him not to try and kill you?"

"He's my friend."

"He doesn't remember you."

The super soldier gave her a look, but said nothing as he looked into the next room. She supposed he would have done it without her anyways, but she was so unsure why she was needed. She supposed she would have followed him without asking, so the old man wouldn't get himself killed.

Was Sebastian really worth all this?

Someone who was Bardroy's best friend back in his day, but was lost to war and time. It wasn't hard for her to even believe the man's fate, but she wished that Bard knew when to let people go.

"Are you ready?"

_He's already gone, Bardroy._

"Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
